¡Cuando te dan un regalo de navidad vacíos!
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Todos tienen diferentes formas de celebrar la Navidad, algunos le gusta celebrarlo en familia y otros simplemente hacen caos por doquier en esa fecha. Law que se había enojado contra los espíritus de la navidad por arruinar su diversión, el va hablar con ellos pero se pelea con uno de estos espíritus y termina haciendo una apuesta-¡Yo soy más aterrador que tu...Estúpido fantasma!-
1. Chapter 1

**¡Cuando te dan un regalo de navidad vacíos!**

**Resumen: **Todos tienen diferentes formas de celebrar la Navidad, algunos le gusta celebrarlo en familia y otros simplemente hacen caos por doquier en esa fecha. Law que se había enojado contra los espíritus de la navidad por arruinar su diversión, el va hablar con ellos pero se pelea con uno de estos espíritus y termina haciendo una apuesta-¡Yo soy más aterrador que tu...Estúpido fantasma!-

**Prologo:**

**Si haces una broma en navidad, asegúrate de no quemar el árbol.**

Law aun tenia vestigios de su antigua personalidad. Ahora desde que esta destruyendo el equilibrio y se divierte torturando a "Llys" y esta planeando mil cosas que solo le pueden ocurrir a un demente, dice en voz alta-Vaya estamos en Diciembre, eso significa que va ser navidad-Exclama emocionado como un niño y saca de su pecho una caja musical que estaba mal cuidada y rota-¡Te dejare salir por ahora!-Exclama y escucha como la caja de Vanitas comienza a sonar y aparece su otro "yo" con una mirada molesta mientras que estaba preparando sus puños para golpearlo-¡Hijo de puta!-Exclama enojado este en su forma verdadera y Law sin intimidarse dice tranquilamente-Oye no deberías enojarte y menos cuando es Navidad-Esto le llamo la atención a Vanitas, el una vez celebro la Navidad pero lamentablemente Pitch destruyo toda esa celebración por un problema que tenia contra los guardianes de la infancia-Yo se que quieres celebrar la Navidad por eso te deje salir-Law dice y chasquea los dedos para que este tome una forma humana, era la misma apariencia del cuerpo de Daniel y Vanitas tenia su ojo derecho del mismo color que Law-Esto es raro, por en general siempre peleamos pero ahora ¿vamos a estar en la buena?-Susurra el "albino" con cuidado y sin bajar la guardia. Law asiente con la cabeza y dice oscuramente-¡Vamos a robar los regalos de Navidad-Vanitas parpadeo varias y exclamo-¡Eso esta mal!-El pájaro miro al pajarito y dice-No esta mal si solo tomamos los regalos por un largo tiempo y cuando nos aburramos lo devolvemos...Pero necesitamos la ayuda de otras personas, ¡Así va ser más interesante!-El albino se mordió el labio inferior, nada bueno iba a suceder con todo esto-Ahora Vani, ¿quieres manejar un trineo?-Dice Law haciendo un portal y le indica a las fallas que estaban en el lugar que vigilen a Llys.

* * *

><p>Nahliel estaba aburrido porque esa estúpida mano no lo dejaba salir de la Mansión y todos los demás estaban con un aura depresiva a saber que ese estupido pajaro estaba torturando a las personas de la ciudad Smasher, el que a escondida salio de la Mansión, por casualidad vio a el narcisista con Leo hablando sobre un tema aleatorio-Y como te decia, por eso mi cabello es tan brillante y hermoso-Decía el rey del narcisismo mientras que Leo hacia una mueca. Nahliel iba a irse de allí pero escucho un sonido muy familiar como caballos relinchando o algo parecido. Para la sorpresa de todos ellos, vieron a el extraño albino menjando un trineo con varios renos-¡MIEEEERDAAAAA!-Grito este tratando de ubicarse hacia donde manejar pero el ojo que le había dado Law solo podia observar las fallas y cosas inexistente y su ojo izquierdo era totalmente ciego-¡CUIDADO!-Grito Vanitas y hizo chocar el trineo contra un árbol cercano a la mansión. Los tres jóvenes miraron confundidos y se acercaron al inexistente.<p>

-¿Pero que mierda estas haciendo? ¿¡Y eso es un trineo!?-Exclamo Leo al ver como los renos estaban relinchando y tratando de escapar de inexistente. Vanitas con una mueca dice-¡Tengo que devolverle el trineo a North! ¡Antes de que Law me descubra!-Elliot miro con desprecio esos sucios animales y dice-¿Por que llevaste el trineo hasta aquí en vez de el Polo Norte?-Vanitas puso su mano derecha entre sus ojos y contesto algo burlesco-Si no te has dado cuenta, soy ciego..¡Y no se donde esta el polo norte! ¡Y trate de hacer uno de mis portales pero Law los bloquea!-Nahliel sonrio, el podria sacar provecho de todo esto-Bueno Vanitas, si quiere nosotros te podemos ayudar pero nos tienes que pagar-El albino se confundió y murmuro-¿Qué tendré que pagar?-Nahliel estaba sonriendo perversamente junto con Leo, esos dos estaban pensando en algo muy malo y Elliot sin entender solo dijo-Cada vez creo que esos dos actúan como pareja-El albino presintió que cometió un gran error en encontrarse con estos.

En los arboles que estaban más cercano a todos ellos, estaba Law mirando muy divertido todo esto.

Ahora los cuatros manejaban un trineo como si fueran narcotraficantes, esos lentes de sol que se consiguió Leo y los dos grandes parlantes que puso Nahliel en el trineo con musica de rock convirtio el medio de transporte de Santa en un verdadero auntomovil extraño-¡Wohooo, ahora tenemos que ir a ese café con piernas!-Elliot exclamo con un folleto de los lugares en donde los niños pequeños no deben saber-¿Por qué yo aun tengo que manejar el trineo?-Pregunto en voz baja Vanitas y con las cuerdas le indico a los renos que doblaran. Ellos fueron a la dimensión de Mim como la de Master Hand se estaba destruyendo por cortesia de Law-¿Oigan esos viejos pascueros están marchando o qué?-Pregunto Nahliel al ver que en una de la ciudad había un desfile de Santas Clous-Si esta no fuera época de navidad diría que un nuevo virus esta transformando a la gente en Santa Clous-Comento Leo y los otros lo miraron por un buen rato-¡Oigan no me culpen! ¡Desde que he jugado The Last Of Us estoy algo rallado con los zombi de cualquier tipo!-Una rafaja de viento estaba desviando el trineo y Vanitas trataba de mantenerlo a flote pero este se iba cayendo en picada hacia un callejón-¡Qué...Vanitas trata de elevar más el trineo!-Grito Leo al ver que estaban cada vez más cerca del suelo-¡No puedo! ¡A estos renos se le acabaron la batería!-Respondió el albino y Elliot horrorizado chillo-¡Pero si los renos no utilizan batería!-El observador ladeo la cabeza y murmuro oscuramente-Law me engaño entonces-

Nahliel se transformo en un ángel completo y empezó a volar pero dejo a los tres en el trineo-Espero que sobrevivan-Dijo este indiferente y escucho los diferentes gritos del narcisista, el ciego y el pervertido. El trineo se estrello contra el callejón pero nadie se dio cuenta de esto porque todos estaban pendientes del desfile. Leo quedo encima de un reno, Elliot cayo en un basurero y Vanitas quedo colgado entre varios luces de Navidad y estas le daban un aspecto de un muñeco de cuerda-¡Mi ropa! ¡Mi pelo! ¡Agh! ¡Que asco!-Se quejo Elliot chillando mientras que se sacaba una cascara de plátano y Leo trato de salirse de encima del reno pero para su mala suerte, este era hembra y se enamoro de el. El reno con su mirada le decía; "Hola guapo"-Ehhhhh...-Exclamo Leo incomodo al ver esos ojos de forma de corazones en el reno. Vanitas trataba de salir de esas luces pero estas se enredaban más-¡Putas luces de mierda!-Grito este al tocas las ampolletas pequeñas y sentir la energía eléctrica que emanaba-Jajajajajaja...-Se río a carcajadas Nahliel y volvió a su forma normal. Todos ellos a excepción de Vanitas que miro un poste, le dieron una mirada de odio puro al mitad ángel-No se enojen, no es mi culpa que ustedes no puedan volar-Dice Nahliel.

-¿volar?...-Murmuro Vanitas y se acordó de que Law tenia la apariencia de un pájaro y algunas veces hacia aparecer sus alas, entonces el también podía hacer lo mismo ¿no?-Por qué no lo pensé antes-Se quejo el albino y invoco sus cadenas para romper las luces que lo estaban atrapando pero extrañamente un portal salio en donde estaba este y se lo trago-¡Vani!-Exclamo Elliot y pudo haber jurado que vio a alguien en una de las azoteas de los edificios cercano del callejón. Leo parpadeo varias veces y murmuro-Esto es malo, ahora ¿como mierda vamos a volver? ¿Y que vamos hacer con este trineo y los regalos?-Nahliel indiferente agarra un saco que tenia varios regalos y responde-Venderlos para luego comprar cervezas ¿no?-

* * *

><p>Estela estaba buscando a Leo, Nahliel y Elliot porque Master Hand los estaban llamando para una junta muy importantes pero para la consternación de ella nunca los encontró-¡Donde mierda se metieron esos tres!-Grito furiosa y Gabriel que la estaba acompañando dice-No lo se. tal vez se fueron a ser un trió o algo así-Estela miro con una mueca y murmuro-Esperemos que no sea eso-Los dos hermanos salieron de la mansión para ver si esos tres estaban allí, pero Gabriel vio un portal de color celeste con un regalo de Navidad-Estela mira un regalo-Exclamo este ignorando el portal y tomo el regalo. Estela confundida ve el regalo de navidad y pregunta-¿Crees que esos estúpidos hayan entrado al portal?-Gabriel se detuvo un poco antes de responder-Supongo que si, tu ya sabes como se comporta Elliot para la Navidad-Estela hizo una mueca al recordar que una vez el rey mando hacer un árbol de navidad de más de cincuenta metros de altura y cuando este se iluminaba, también iluminaba a su reino-Tenemos que ir a buscarlos-Dijo ella y se adentro al portal, seguido de su hermano.<p>

* * *

><p>Elliot se sentía como un vagabundo en las calles, ellos no pudieron vender los regalos de navidad porque una tipa extraña con alas de colibrí los empezó a perseguir seguido de su ejercito de colibrí y luego un loco con una barbara blanca que estaba vestido de santa dijo que le devolvieran sus regalos y ahora estaban vagando por las calles de esa ciudad mientras que Leo era perseguido y besado por el reno-¡Me quiero ir de aquí! ¡Me siento sucio!-Se quejo Elliot mientras que veía todos esos adornos navideños. Nahliel que estaba con una expresión ilegible dice-Ustedes no podrían llevar los regalos...-El estaba llevando una gran cantidad de sacos de regalo en su espalda y Elliot responde-No-Leo estaba desesperado, el reno lo estaba siguiendo y le lamia la cabeza-¡Yo no soy de tu tipo!-Grito Leo pero el reno siguió con sus besos húmedos.<p>

Los tres estaban buscando al albino para que lo sacaran de aquí pero cuando lo encontraron, este estaba en el carnaval que más de Navidad parecía de Halloween. Law había creado un portal en donde aparecieron los amigos animatronicos de Vanitas y el albino olvidándose de los otros tres se puso a hablar con los animales animatronicos y estos empezaron a tocar una canción terrorífica que asustaba a todos los niños pequeños y a los adultos.

Esperamos cada noche para finalmente deambular y invitar,

a los nuevos guardias a jugar con nosotros,

por varios años hemos estado todos solos.

Nos obligan a quedarnos y tocar,

las mismas canciones que nos enseñaron desde aquel día.

Un impostor se llevó nuestras vidas lejos,

ahora estamos aquí hasta decaer.

-¡North hay están los ladrones!-Exclamo Tooth mientras que apuntaba a Nahliel y este saco su espada Excaliburm pero los sacos se le cayeron encima. North apunto con sus espadas hacia Leo y este saco su espada laser y murmuro-No sabia que santa podía pelear-North con una sonrisa contesta-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes-Elliot vio como un tipo albino que no llevaba zapatos estaba volando hacia donde estaba el y dice-Vaya ustedes si que están locos, robarles los regalos de Navidad a North es como tratar de pelear con La muerte-. Sandy trataba de decirle a los demás guardianes de la infancia de que Vanitas estaba aquí pero nadie le hacia caso, este exasperado se acerca a el observador-¡Sandy! ¿eres tu?-Pregunto Vanitas emocionado al sentir la energía del espíritu y este lo golpeo despacito para indicarle de que era el-Espera Sandy, Freedy, Chika quieren terminar la canción-Responde Vanitas y su voz se vuelve metálica y continua con la canción;

¡Por favor, déjanos entrar! ¡No nos cierres de golpe!

¡No somos lo que piensas!

Somos pequeñas y pobres almas, que han perdido el control,

y estamos forzados aquí a hacer ese rol.

Todos hemos estado solos, atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona, desde 1987.

Únete, se nuestro amigo, o estate quieto y defiendete.

Después de todo solo tienes...

Cinco Noches en la Pizzeria de Freddy... (Five Nights at Freddy's)

Es aquí dónde tu quieres estar, pero no lo entiendo...

¿Por que te quieres quedar?

Cinco Noches en Freddy's

El carnaval se arruino por completo porque Nahliel empezó a atacar a todos los Santas Clous y no podía identificar cual era North y este con sus espadas bloqueaba los ataques de Nahliel. Leo estaba disparando le a la hada de los dientes y ella se protegía con sus haditas y estas picoteaban en lo estaban tratando de picotear en la cabeza-¡Ay! Eso duele mosca con pico-Mumuro enojado y Tooth contesto con indignación total-¡Son hadas! ¡No son moscas con pico!-Elliot extrañamente no estaba peleando contra Jack Frost, estos dos se volvieron amigos porque tenían algo en común-Es duro ser un rey joven ¿no?-Dice Jack y Elliot asiente con la cabeza-Pero mi hermosura me protege-Dijo con orgullo total y Jack se río.

Mientras tanto Sandy estaba tratando de que Vanitas detuviera de cantar esa canción tan macabra pero Foxy lo detuvo y le mostró sus colmillos puntiagudos. Law que estaba en uno de los edificios más cercano se río a carcajadas-¡Esta es la mejor navidad que he visto!-El hombre de la luna shockeado por todo lo que estaba pasando, decidió intervenir. Este ilumina el lugar en donde estaba Law y dice con una voz fría-Nunca espere volver a verte Law-El pájaro sin perder su sonrisa contesta-Awww parece que Mim se enojo-Tu...no deberías estar aquí-Susurro muy hostil Mim y Law solo arqueo una ceja y dice con frialdad-¿Por qué no? Si quiero puedo estar en muchos lugares aparte quien era el qué dijo que era bienvenido en su dimensión-

Nahliel saco sus pistolas y le comenzó a disparar a North pero un bumerang detuvo sus balas-¿Pero que mierda?-Exclamo al ver un "canguro" que se veia muy rudo-Eso es un kanguro mutado-Dice Leo mientras que esquivaba los ataques de Tooth. El kanguro se enojo y grito-¡Yo no soy un canguro mutado! ¡Soy el conejo de pascuas!-Jack se río a carcajadas y Elliot pregunto-¿No deberían llamar un zoológico de animales extraños?

Estamos de verdad sorprendidos de verte de nuevo en otra noche,

deberías haber buscado otro trabajo, deberías haberle dicho a este sitio "Adiós".

Es cómo si hubiera mucho mas, a lo mejor ya has estado una vez más.

Nos acordamos de una cara como la tuya, pareces familiar a esas puertas.

Law no se inmutuo contra la hostilidad de Mim y con un tono jugeton dice-No deberíamos pelear en este día, como es Navidad y en navidad todos se llevan bien-Mim algo sorprendido por lo que dice el pajaro contesto-Te estare vigilando Law-. Los animales animatronicos se empezaron acercar a los niños y hicieron un grito escalofriante. Elliot saco un espejo de quien sabe donde y exclamo-¡Dios mio! ¡Tengo un barro en mi perfecta cara!-Jack parpadeo varias veces los ojos y le pregunto-¿Te congelo ese barro?-Y el rey exclamo-Siiiiii, mi hermosa cara no puede tener imperfecciones!-Nahliel enojándose por la estupidez del Rey, se acerca a este y con el mango de su espada lo golpea en la cabeza. Leo estaba tratando de quitarse de encima del reno y esquivar los ataques de Tooth, mientras tanto el reno en su idioma decía; "¡Eres tan buapeton"¡-¡Ayuuuudaaaa!-Grito Leo al ver que ese reno lo estaba acorralando cada vez más contra el suelo y Tooth tapandole los ojos a sus haditas murmura-No creo que deberían ver esto-Bunny se tapo los ojos también, no quiere perder su cordura al ver algo tan raro. Vanitas le sonrió a todas las personas que estaban tratando de escapar del carnaval de "Halloween" y mostrando unos colmillos muy similar a los de la fallas continua con la cancion y Freedy lo acompaña en los últimos acordes.

¡Por favor, déjanos entrar! ¡No nos cierres de golpe!

¡No somos lo que piensas!

Somos pequeñas y pobres almas, que han perdido el control,

y estamos forzados aquí a hacer ese rol.

Todos hemos estado solos, atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona, desde 1987.

Únete, se nuestro amigo, o estate quieto y defiéndete.

Después de todo solo tienes...

Cinco Noches en la Pizzeria de Freddy... (Five Nights at Freddy's)

Es aquí dónde tu quieres estar, pero no lo entiendo...

¿Por que te quieres quedar?

Cinco Noches en Freddy's...

La muerte que estaba en su forma de manto con dos círculos dorados vio divertido ante todo el caos-Espero que Robert Downey Jr le de un infarto con todo esto y se muerta, asi puedo tener su alma-Se rio en voz baja y luego observo al pájaro que estaba hablando con Mim sobre algo. Law indiferente a todos los retos que le estaba dando Mim como si fuera su abuelo dice-¡Como si me importara!-Mim exasperado exclama-¡No deberías arruinarle la navidad a los demás Law! ¡Yo no te eduque así!-Law arqueo una ceja y enojado contesto-¿Educarme? ¡Lo único que me enseñaste con los otros dioses fue de leyes!-. La batalla entre Nahliel y North iba a continuar pero un portal con un regalo apareció de la nada y mostró a Estela sonrojada mientras que Gabriel estaba tratando de no reírse-¡TODOS USTEDES MIERDAS! ¡ENTREN AL PORTAL!-Grito enojada ella y Nahliel no le iba hacer caso porque quería continuar su pelea pero Estela con un revolver exclamo-¡AHORA!-Leo que estaba besuqueado por el reno murmuro algo muy ilegible y Elliot que tenia toda su cara congelada se gano una mirada de poke face de Gabriel-Mejor ni pregunto-Dice este y el rey se adentro el portal. Nahliel de mala gana entro al portal y Estela le agarro el brazo a Gabriel y dice en voz baja-Si le dices a alguien que vi desnudo al espíritu de la navidades futuras ¡Te mato!-

Los guardianes de la infancia parpadearon varias veces sus ojos y Jack que fue el primero en hablar dice-Son un grupo "interesante" ¿no creen?-

Law estaba enojado y maldecía a esos espíritus que se metieron en sus bromas, chasqueando los dedos Vanitas dejo de estar al lado de Freedy y volvió a las profundidades de su mente-¡Putos espíritus de las navidades!-Grito furioso y Mim se río-Eso te pasa por meterte en esta época tan importante, ¿no aprendiste que le pasaba al Grinch cuando intentaba arruinar la navidad-Law sonrió con demencia total y mostró unas alas que tenían millones de ojos y con voz distorsionada susurra-Hablare con ellos-Mim algo sorprendido, trata de atrapar al pájaro con un campo creado de su luz de luna pero Law con un engranaje lo absorbe y sonriendo exclama-Bye..bye-

* * *

><p>El pájaro se teletransporto en un lugar que estaba lleno de adornos navideños y tenían arboles de navidad por todo lados, allí habían tres tronos que estaban hechos de bastones y cada uno tenia un regalo de diferente color. Law se acerco a estos tronos y vio a los espíritus de las navidades-¡Tu...No eres bienvenido aquí Law!-Rugió el espíritu de las navidades futuras que tenia un aspecto escalofriante de un manto y tenia una hoz de gran tamaño-Esperen, tal vez el trate de disculparse por todo lo que ha echo-Dice el espíritu de las navidades presentes, este tenia la apariencia de una mujer castaña que tenia un vestido de color verde que tenia bordados varios adornos navideños-No lo creo, el es un inexistente y como tal nunca va a cambiar-Dijo el espíritu de las navidades pasadas, este espíritu tenia la apariencia de un hombre viejo pero de aspecto amable, este utilizaba una túnica blanca que tenia estrellas. Law fingió una cara dolida de un niño y exclama con cinismo-¡Pero si yo fui un buen chico! ¿No puedo ser rebelde por una vez en mi "inexistencia"?-Los espiritus miraron a Law como si le estuvieran diciendo; ¿Enserio? ¿Rebelde? ¡Destruiste varias dimensiones como si nada!. El espíritu de las navidades futuras hace un bufido y dice-Aun no puedo creer que este pajaro tuerto sea muy peligroso, con la apariencia que tiene no es tan aterrador como yo-Law se enfureció, ese estúpido espíritu creía que era más aterrador que el, sonriendo con demencia total que hizo estremecer a los otros dos espíritus dice-¡Yo soy más aterrador que tu estúpido..Fantasma!-Y mostrando la versión miniatura de su verdadera forma se acerca al espíritu de las navidades futuras-Apostemos, quien asuste más personas en esta Navidad gana-El espíritu de las navidades futuras sonrió muy orgullosamente y susurra-Esta bien, pero cada uno elige sus victimas-Law volviendo a su forma "humana" hace aparecer una pluma de su mano y la tira al suelo, para la sorpresa de todos aparece un doble de Law-¿Eh...como?-Murmuro el doble y sintió como Law puso su brazo en el hombro-¡Bueno entonces yo y el otro yo vamos aceptar tu desafió pero si tu pierdes...Saldrás en bikini a mostrarte ante todos y cantaras Let it go!-Luego con una expresión fría dice-Y si una de esa llego a perder, podrás obligar a mi otro yo hacer lo que quieras-El doble de Law, que en realidad era Vanitas se estremeció y gritando dijo-¿¡Por qué tengo que ser yo el que sufra si pierdes!?-Law hizo un pequeño gesto infantil y dice-¡Porque técnicamente somos la misma persona y no tengo ganas de hacer lo que diga el rarito de las navidades futuras-Vanitas parpadeo varia veces y luego murmurando oscuramente dice-Pero aun así no explica ¡El porque mierda tengo que ser yo el que acepte el castigo de la apuesta!-El espiritu de las navidades futuras dice-Entonce el tendra que utilizar un tutu por una semana y cantar Let it go seguido de Locomia de Locovox-Vanitas padelecio, todo menos esa canción.<p>

El espíritu de las navidades pasadas murmuro-No aceptes el solo esta jugando contigo-Pero lamentablemente el espíritu de las navidades futuras responde-Empecemos con el desafió desde ahora-

El espíritu de las navidades presentes solo murmuro-Nada bueno va salir de todo esto-

* * *

><p>Ya se armo la grande para navidad. jajajaja este pequeño fic o Oneshot tendrá solo 3 capítulos y va ser actualizado por (Proxima semana 1 capitulo, la proxima, proxima semana dos capitulos). Tambien le recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Locomia XDDD (Se van a sorprender)<p>

Ahora con las pd:

Pd: ¿Quien quiere subir a un trineo manejando por Vanitas?

Pdd: ¿Que tendrán en común Elliot y Jack? o.ó

Pddd: Leo fue casi (censura, censura) por el reno xD, Bueno asi es el amor o ¿no? xDDDD

Pddddd: ¡El carnaval se convirtió en un carnaval de Halloween! ¿Quien conoce la cancion de Five Nights at Freddy's)?

Pddddddd: Estela vio desnudo al espíritu de las Navidades futuras...OMG

Pdddddddd: Law es un bastardo con Vanitas, y ¿quien quiere escuchar cantar al espíritu de las navidades futuras? ¿O quieren escuchar a Vanitas cantando esa cancion? xD


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Cuando te dan un regalo de navidad vacio!**

**Resumen: ** Todos tienen diferentes formas de celebrar la Navidad, algunos le gusta celebrarlo en familia y otros simplemente hacen caos por doquier en esa fecha. Por eso mismo los espiritus de las navidades fueron hablar con el culpable pero este hace una apuesta con el espiritu de la navidades futuras-¡Yo soy más aterrador que tu...Estupido fantasma!- Oneshot de Navidad.

**Capitulo:**

**¡Quiero el Bravely Detful Second para Navidad!**

* * *

><p>En el congreso que estaba totalmente lleno de fallas de todo tipo, este lugar fue totalmente cristalizado, hay se encontraba Law en la oficina de Silly mientras que le mostraba a todas las fallas del lugar y a Vanitas una pizarra con varias estrategias escritas para ganar la apuesta-Esto no es una simple apuesta-Dice Law con voz de mando y saco un sombrero de copa que habia en uno de los muebles de la oficina y se lo puso para tener un aspecto más "militar". Vanitas que tenia una mueca ante todo esto dijo en voz baja-¿Tenemos que hacer esto?-Law le dio un golpe a una de las estatuas que habia en el lugar y con una voz llena de malicia respondió-Por supuesto, aparte que esto ¡Es una guerra Navideña!-Las fallas rugieron y otras chillaron y los cristales que rodeaban el congreso brillaron de color azul. Vanitas se estremeció, el no estaba deacuerdo con todo lo que sucedía pero aun así no quería hacer el castigo-Ahora...em...Estas son las reglas que nos impusieron a mi y a el estúpido ese-Dice Law indiferente y saco un pergamino que estaba adornado con diseños navideños.<p>

Reglas del desafió:

No violar, no torturar, no descuartizar, no practicar el canibalismo, no utilizar implementos de índole R-18...(Eso va para ti Law) ...

Law parpadeo varias veces pero luego sonrió de manera muy maligna-Ya encontré el "vacío legal" de estas reglas...¡Vamos Vani! ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer!-Dice este y crea un portal. Vanitas exasperado le grito a Law-¡No voy a ir contigo psicópata de mierda!-El pájaro miro sombriamente al pajarito y luego sonriendo se acerca a Vanitas y extendiendo sus brazos dice con voz muy melodiosa-Pasemos tiempo familiar como padre e hijo-El otro se puso en posición de ataque y hizo aparecer varias cadenas pero la expresión de Law le daba terror, cuando el pájaro se comportaba en "su modo de padre" le daba terror a Vanitas. Law al darse cuenta de eso sonrió aun más y siguió con su acto-Bueno..como mi hijo también tengo que "castigarte" por hablar así conmigo-Law movió un poco sus dedos y un puño de cadenas apareció arriba de Vanitas y se estrello contra él sin darle tiempo de esquivarlo.

-Ups..Creo que se me paso la mano-Se burlo Law y vio como Vanitas volvió a ser una caja de música. El tomando la caja se mete al portal.

* * *

><p>-Mucho rato después-<p>

-¿Ustedes dos por qué están utilizando el cuerpo de una mujer y niña pelirroja?-Pregunto el espíritu de las navidades presentes indignada y la apariencia de Law y Vanitas. Law estaba utilizando el cuerpo de una mujer muy bien desarrollada con pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos celeste, "ella" llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con diseños de flores-¿No es obvio? Así voy atrapar mi victima-Dice "ella" en tono muy divertido y luego con arrogancia se acerca al espíritu de las navidades presente-Parece que alguien esta celosa porque este cuerpo tiene más pecho que el tuyo-El espíritu de las navidades presente estaba enojada, quería pegarle a Law con uno de sus bastones que llevaba en su vestido pero el espíritu de las navidades pasadas la detuvo-No vale la pena, solo esta buscando pelea-Mientras tanto el espíritu de las navidades futuras estaba embobado con Vanitas por qué este estaba en el cuerpo de una niña pelirroja de doce años que tenia pelo de color rojo amarrado con dos coletas azules, y utilizaba un vestido con volantes y tecticamente parecía uno de esos personajes de animes que las catalogan lolitas-Me siento incomodo-Susurra Vanitas con voz de niña pequeña y al espíritu de las navidades futuras tuvo que mirar para otro lado para no "morir" por culpa del poder moe. Law sonriendo un poco murmura-Jejejeje...Uno de mis planes esta funcionando-

El espíritu de las navidades pasada suspira y exclama-Bueno que el desafió comience-Law y Vanitas fueron los primeros en ir a buscar sus victimas y mientras tanto el espíritu de las navidades futuras estaba sacando una cámara para grabar a Vanitas-¡Dije que el desafió empiece!-Grito exasperado el espíritu de las navidades pasadas y el espíritu lolicon exclama-¡Oh verdad!-Y desaparece.

* * *

><p>Alexi, Raphael, Shinto y Testudo se encontraban varados en el bosque, desde que derrotaron a Master Core desdieron descansar un poco, los cuatros estaban pensando sobre todo lo ocurrió, los cristales, el engranaje y ese tal Law. Ellos estaban muy concentrados hasta que escucharon un grito muy femenino seguido con el llanto de una niña menor-¡Lizz cuidado!-Exclamo la mujer mayor y Testudo quedo embobado por ella, su pelo rojo y esa mirada dulce. La mujer que sostenía a la niña de su brazo se acerco a todos ellos y Raphael algo hostil, sostiene a Shinto atrás suyo y pregunta-¿Quienes son ustedes?-La mujer algo intimidada trata de contestar pero Testudo la interrumpe y le dice a Raphael-No deberías comportarte así con una bella dama como ella-Alexi que parpadeo varias veces al ver a la niña le dice-¿no hemos visto antes?-La niña con timidez responde en un susurro-No..señor...creo que me esta confundiendo con otra persona-Lo que realmente quería decir la niña era; ¡AYUDAME!. "La mujer" pelirroja sonríe con gratitud a Testudo y con una voz suave dice-Me llamo Maria y ella es mi pequeña hermana Lizz, nosotras íbamos a la ciudad Smasher a visitar a nuestros padres pero...-Maria empezó a sollozar un poco y Testudo como todo un caballero la consoló. Raphael hizo una mueca, habia algo que no le agradaba de esta mujer.<p>

Lizz tratando de no tropezarse se acerca a Raphael y le sonríe un poco haciendo que el ángel se sintiera algo incomodo-Hola yo me llamo Lizz, un gusto en conocerlos a todos-Dice infantilmente Lizz haciendo que el angel se estremeciera, el sentía que había algo mal con esas dos mujeres pero Lizz se comportaba de manera muy inocente. Shinto vio a Lizz y luego a Maria que estaba hablando con Testudo y invitándolo a ir a un lugar-Yo también pienso que te he visto en alguna parte-Susurra Shinto acercándose a Lizz y ella trata de mirar a otro lado-_Si ve mis ojos estoy perdido-_Pensaba Lizz y luego con un chillido exclama-¡Ese niño me esta tratando de dar un beso!-Y finje que esta llorando. Shinto en shock total se aleja de Lizz y Raphael como toda una madre preocupada, exclama-¡Shinto...yo no te eduque así!-

-¿Testudo-san, nos podría acompañar a nuestro hogar?-Pregunto Maria muy suavemente y se acerco a la estrella, este que halagaba a Maria y siguiendo con su acto de caballero del zodiaco dice-Por supuesto-Y la mujer hace un gesto de agradecimiento-_Estúpido...¡Ja!-_Penso "ella" con maldad pura. Lizz seguía llorando y Alexi estaba tratando de calmarla y mientras tanto Raphael le estaba dando la charla que salia en el libro de Alfa sobre "explicar la sexualidad a los adolescentes" y Shinto estaba con una cara de mil horrores.

* * *

><p>El espiritu de las navidades futuras estaba buscando a su presa pero lamentablemente para él, a todos los lugares que iba se encontraba con, Freedy, Foxy, Sleenderman. Pedo Bear, y muchos personajes de creepy pasta que estaban esparcidos por todas las dimensiones (cortesía de Law y Vanitas) y para peor todos descubrieron que era un lolicon de armario-¡Mierda!-Exclamo el espíritu de las navidades futuras al ver como un grupo de fallas muy parecidas a un pájaro distorsionado estaban esparciendo panfletos de él como un "pedofilo asalta cuna"<p>

-¡PAJARRACO DE MIERDA! ¡CUANDO GANE, LO VA A LAMENTAR!-

Una niña de ojos verde estaba adelante del espíritu de las navidades futuras, este al darse cuenta de la niña que lo estaba mirando le pregunta-Tu me puedes ver-La niña sonrie de manera muy aterradora y responde con un chillido-VAcIo lEgAl Me ExPlIcO dE La ApUeSta...¡**JAJAJAJAJA!-**El espíritu de las navidades futuras grito como colegiala y las personas que estaban cerca del lugar, miraron confundidas por tal grito

* * *

><p>Maria llevo a todos a una pequeña chosa que estaba cerca del bosque, ella cuando lo abrió sonrió escalofriantemente al recordar como había "convencido a los propietarios de este lugar para que se lo dieran"-Qué lindo hogar tienes Maria-Comenta Testudo embobado por la "mujer" aun y esta le guiña el ojo y la estrella casi le da un pequeño infarto. Lizz que estaba junto a Alexi, escuchaba indiferente la conversación casi "romántica" de "Maria" y Testudo-<em>Si esto sigue así..voy a sacarme los oídos-<em>Pensaba ella y luego escucho-¿Lizz y cuantos años tienes?-Pregunto Alexi con una sonrisa radiante. Lizz de manera muy tímida dice- Tengo ocho...-Alexi sonrió más ampliamente y le dice con burla a Shinto que estaba en su forma de quince-¡Te gusta las lolitas Shinto! ¡Quien lo diria!-El otro sonrojado contesta para la sorpresa de Alexi y Raphael-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡A mi me gusta las mayores!-

-A...A...¡SHINTOOOOO! ¿¡QUÉ TE PASOO!?-Chillo entre llanto Raphael mientras que se puso de rodillas y un aura depresiva lo rodeaba. Shinto exasperado solo suspira y Alexi se rie un poco más. Lizz que no veia nada solo sintio el aura depresiva del ángel y le hizo caso omiso.

-¡Vamos Testudo-_kun_! Te mostrare el jardín de mi casa-Dice Maria mientras que le agarraba el brazo a Testudo y le sonreía de manera muy sensual. Testudo que estaba engatusado con ella le contesta-Esta bien, solo por qué no me puedo negar ante una dama tan bella como tu, con ese color de rojo de pelo y tus ojos celestes como el cielo-Dice el todo romántico y los otros cuatros que escucharon todo hicieron una mueca. -No digas eso Testudo, me avergüenzas-Se rie Maria y le indico a Testudo la puerta trasera de la casa.-¿Tu hermana siempre es así de "dulce" con todos?-Pregunto Raphael sin perder esa mueca de molestia total. Lizz con voz algo ilegible responde-Por el general actúa de "otro" modo, algunas veces actua "mandona", "manipuladora" y con cambios de personalidad-Traducción: Es un hijo de puta manipulador, bastardo, sadico, psicopata y le tiene un odio absoluto a cualquier personas que tenga el nombre de "Llys", puede ser perezoso cuando se lo propone y es un irresponsable-Que personalidad tan complicada...Bueno asi son todas las mujeres-Susurra Raphael al recordar a Wendy

Maria había llevado a Testudo al jardín de la caza, este estaba lleno de flores color blanco cristalizados y habia un poso-Uhhh...Testudo ¿quieres cerrar los ojos por un momento?-Pregunto tímidamente y Testudo se sonrojo-¡_Me va dar un beso!-_Pensó muy emocionado y sin poder ocultar sus temblores, primera vez que una mujer le hacia caso y no era de carácter difícil-¿Sabes Testudo? Quisiera ser ...¡Ser la bala que atraviesa tus pensamientos!-Dijo con burla Maria y empujo a Testudo hacia un portal que apareció en el suelo y la estrella en shock total da un grito y vio que Law estaba saludándolo con burla absoluta y ve como la estrella se teletransporta hacia otro lugar-Hola aun esta en funcionamiento ese "Troce Love Love"-Dijo Law mientras que sostenía un celular rojo que saco de una de sus mangas-Les tengo un "cliente"-Dijo Law con una risita.

* * *

><p>Testudo despertó en un lugar muy extraño, habían fotos de animales por todas las paredes que eran de color rosado con unos cuantos bordados de corazones rojos. El confundido se levanta y cuando ve a varios hombres musculosos con vestidos de Navidad y sombreros de Santa , pelucas de color rojo y con maquillajes, padelecio completamente-¡Kyaaaaa es tan lindo!-Grito uno de los "hombres" apuntando a Testudo-¡Vamos "chicas" demos le la bienvenida a nuestro recinto del "Troce Love Love"!-Grito otro hombre maquillado absolutamente y con una velocidad monstruosa abrazo a Testudo que estaba en shock total, el pobre ni hablaba por culpa del shock y menos ahora que "todas ellas" estaban abrazándolo como un oso de peluche.<p>

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Una tarjeta con una insignia de una pluma de un pájaro adornado con unas esferas navideñas apareció en el suelo, esta tarjeta decía; _Feliz Navidad Señor Tortuga._

* * *

><p>Lizz estaba nerviosa, un silencio incomodo se ocasiono en todos por al ver escuchado un chillido que provenía de afuera-¿Eso sonó como Testudo?-Pregunto Alexi y iba a dirigirse al patio pero Lizz lo detuvo-Jajajaja debe ser mi hermana, algunas veces empieza a gritar como loca al ver un bicho-Mintio con lo primero que se le vi no en mente pero luego pensó exasperada-<em>Tsk...¡Soy igual de malo en mentir a los demás que Buuta!-<em>Alexi le creyó y dijo-Oh..entonces era eso y se acerco a la niña-Mientras tanto Raphael había conseguido varios implemento de bebe y estaba en el capitulo 2: "La adolescencia o ¿edad del pavo?", el pobre de Shinto se quería morir, estaba harto.

-Hummm ¿quieren jugar al Uno?-Pregunto Lizz para aligerar el ambiente tenso. Alexi ladeo un poco la cabeza y pregunto-¿Uno? ¿Es ese juego de cartas que puede romper relaciones de pareja, lazos de amistad y lazos familiares en un instante? ¡Yo quiero jugar!-Raphael bufo con molestia y dijo-A mi no me gusta los juegos para niños-Alexi solo lo miro y murmuro-Ya se puso toda mandona, apuesto que solo tiene miedo de perder...Pollo cobarde-El ángel indignado exclama-¡Esta bien voy a jugar pero solo es para demostrar que no tengo miedo de perder!-Lizz había puesto su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y creo un pequeño portal hay para sacar las tarjetas de uno y las revolvio como toda una experta y le ofreció unas cartas a Shinto que la estaba mirando con curiosidad de la forma que se movía ella-Tengo que advertirles algo..._**para mi el Uno no es tan solo un juego...Es una guerra**_-

Maria había entrado a la casa y miro con curiosidad como un ángel temblaba de terror en una esquina y a Alexi que estaba depresivo en otra esquina murmurando-Soy un asco para el Uno-Al medio de la habitación se encontraba Shinto sacando y mostrando las cartas de manera muy rápida y decía: +2..+4. Lizz que estaba con una sonrisa sádica y sacaba las cartas a la misma velocidad que Shinto exclamaba: +4...+2...Cambio a verde. Maria hizo una mueca, enserio ese juego cambia a cualquier criatura-¡Lizz podrías ayudarme a preparar la cena!-Grito Maria y Lizz murmuro-Andate a la mierda, estoy jugando Uno-Maria vio que Lizz había colocado cadenas en el plano inexistente para saber cual carta es cual y hacer un poco de trampa-_Quien lo diría, el sabe timar-_Pensó Maria y movió un poco los dedos ocasionando que esas cadenas en el plano inexistente se rompieran y Lizz quedo en shock-Lizz si no vienes ahora _te voy a castigar_-La niña murmuro algo ilegible y Shinto sonrió un poco al ver que él había ganado esta partida de Uno-Voy a solicitar la revancha-Dijo oscuramente Lizz y Shinto con voz suave contesto-La estaré esperando-Maria hace una pequeña sonrisa seguido con un gesto algo temido-Disculpen caballeros, ustedes me podría ayudar a sacar el árbol de navidad que esta en el sótano por favor-Alexi salio inmediatamente de su depresión y exclamo-¿árbol de navidad? ¡Por supuesto que te ayudo a sacarlo!-Y arrastro a Raphael que estaba aun en su shock de madre y a Shinto al sótano.

Maria sonrió de manera muy demente y le agarro el brazo a Lizz-Es mejor que caminemos unos cuantos pasos-Lizz que siguió "obligada" a Maria hacia las afueras de la casa, sintió la energía totalmente corrompida de su "hermana"-Ehhh...¿Les va doler?-Pregunto muy "asustada" y Maria riendo respondió-Algo-Y saco el celular que tenia ahora la pantalla totalmente roja.

Alexi había encontrado el árbol de navidad en el sótano se fijo que había un regalo de Navidad que estaba sonando _tick tack_-Eso suena como...-Padelecio completamente y trato de advertirle a Raphael pero la bomba exploto.

-BOOOOOOOM-

-Jajajaajaja ni una hora y ya llevo dos victimas-Decía Law que estaba en el cuerpo de la mujer pelirroja y Vanitas que hacia una mueca murmuro-¿Por qué tengo una sensación rara como si alguien esta siendo fusilado por Buuta?-

* * *

><p>El espíritu de las Navidades futuras por fin encontró su victima, el que había viajado hasta la dimensión casi totalmente corrompida de Master Hand, encontró a un ser humano que estaba trabajando con unas maquinas extrañas mientras que murmuraba un sin fin de ecuaciones y este era acompañado por una mujer de pelo rubio con un vestido azul-Buuta voy a preparar galletas de navidad para todos ¿quieres que te traiga unas?-Pregunto Rosalina y Buuta dijo-Ya bueno...-Rosalina salio de la habitación que era de color damasco y tenia unas cuantos muebles y dos sillas junto con unas maquinas que le había facilitado Master Hand para que Buuta hiciera uno de sus planes para combatir a Law y armamento. El espíritu de las Navidades futuras sonrió un poco al ver que esa mujer se había ido de la habitación y con su poder creo una neblina que sorprendió al científico.<p>

-**Tu humano has sido elegido para ser mi victima en el desafió Navideño**-Dijo el espíritu de las navidades futuras muy confiado pero luego casi le dio un infarto al ver que el científico de pelo castaño habia sacado un AK-47 que estaba modificado, esta arma tenia un aspecto futurista y también intimidante. Bruno disparo varias veces y las balas hicieron unas onda de energía que golpearon al espíritu-Tsk...Interrumpiste mi trabajo...-Murmuro Buuta con frialdad, a el no le gustaba cuando alguien lo interrumpía en sus trabajos o en sus planes, el único que podía ser eso era Vanitas y si no era este...bueno iba a recibir el recibimiento hostil del científico. Esto era una de las mañas que había aprendido por culpa de Lambda su madre adoptiva y fundadora del orfanato.

Varios sonidos de balas se escucharon por la Mansión. Master Hand sorprendido al escuchar que esos sonidos provenían de la habitación de Buuta, se iba a dirigir hacia allá pero Rosalina lo detuvo-No creo que sea conveniente que entres, a Buuta le molesta cuando alguien lo interrumpe en sus planes-El espíritu de las navidades futuras trataba de escapar de esa lluvia de balas pero el Phantom Vinger lo tenia inmovilizado y con toda la frialdad que podría tener un ex vigilante le disparo más de ciento veinticinco balas

* * *

><p>-Veamos quien lleva la delantera-Dijo el espíritu de las navidades pasadas y creo un contador que decía; Law: 4 y Espíritu de las Navidades futuras; 0.<p>

Law que estaba en su apariencia normal dijo-¡ja! ¡Chupate esa fantasmita!-El espíritu de las navidades futuras gruño en voz baja mientras que veia todos los orificios de balas que tenia gracias al científico y Vanitas que tenia una apariencia similar a Law pero con la diferencia que era más bajo y su ojo derecho era de color rojo y el izquierdo celeste, murmuro-Por razón tenia esa sensación extraña..esas energía son de las balas de Buuta-Law estaba sonriendo con arrogancia absoluta y dijo con burla total-Parece que al fantasmita lo hicieron comer plomo-El espíritu de las navidades futuras con voz grave responde-No creas que por solo tener cuatro victimas vas a ganar el desafió-Vanitas se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y miraba indiferente a Law y luego hizo una mueca al escuchar todos los insultos que se estaban diciendo esos dos.

-¿Me pregunto...como la estará pasando Testudo?-Vanitas se pregunto en voz baja y luego sintió como Law lo agarro del pelo obligandolo a pararse y luego este dijo-¡Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder!-El otro suspiro exasperado y luego pregunto-¿no podemos descansar un poco?-Law se acerco más a Vanitas que casi parecía que se iban a dar un beso o algo así dijo-¡No!-Y los dos desaparecieron.

El espíritu de las navidades presente estaba impactada por esa escena susurro-Harían buena pareja...Osea Law seria el activo y Vanitas el pasivo...¡Kyaaa!-Chillo como toda una fujoshi y los otros dos espíritus hicieron una mueca, cuando ella se ponía así no dejaba de chipear a sus victimas y ellos lo sabían de primera mano porque una vez ella trato de hace un paring con ellos.

-Hay no esto se esta complicando cada vez mas-Penso exasperado el espíritu de las navidades pasadas, un lolicon y ahora una fujoshi, un ciego y un piscopata que era técnicamente la misma persona.

* * *

><p>Alexi quedo con todo su pelo convertido en un afro junto con Raphael y Shinto, los tres aun no podían creer lo que sucedió-¡Por eso tenia una sensación rara con esas dos mujeres!-Grito Raphael enojado y luego Shinto le tomo un poco la manga de para indicarle que entre los arbusto se estaba moviendo algo-¿Eso es Testudo?-Pregunto Alexi algo shockeado al ver a la estrella todo maquillado con un vestido color rojo y una peluca mientras que murmuraba-Vi el infierno...vi el infierno...Ni Nulla me había hecho algo así...Nunca podre ver las cosas como eran antes...-Raphael igual de shockeado que Alexi dijo-Es mejor que no le preguntemos qué paso...-El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y se fijo que Shinto estaba leyendo una carta que decía; <em>Feliz Navidad, ángel, sueño oscuro y experimento fallido...Les desea Vanitas y Law.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: <strong>

**Shipeo**

El espíritu de las navidades presente estaba con un celular hablando con la diosa del yaoi pero se detuvo abrutamente cuando escucho la voz de Law y Vanitas que estaban haciendo algo en una de las habitaciones que los espíritus de las navidades guardaban juguetes, adornos navideños y incluso cuadros que contenian los recuerdos de todas las Navidades del Multi-Universo.

-¡Pero...me duele!-

-No seas miedoso, te vas acostumbrar-

-¡Ay...Ah...!-

El espiritu toda sonrojada y emocionada va directamente a esa habitación para ver la escena yaoi pero luego se decepciono cuando vio a Law utilizando a Vanitas como receptor de energía para hacer funcionar un trineo de Navidad roto.

-Ustedes dos por qué están arreglando ese trineo-Murmuro muy decepcionada ella y Law sonriendo igual que un niño respondio-¿No es obvio? ¡Todos adoran el trineo!-

-Eso es verdad, hasta a mi me gusta el trineo-Dijo Vanitas algo intrigado por el aura depresiva del espiritu.

**Omake:**

**Casita Navideña**

En una casa que estaba afuera de las ciudad Smasher, se encontraba un grupo de ladrones que se escondían cobardemente ante los sucesos extraños que estaban pasando, ellos al sentir un golpe fuerte en la puerta, se estremecen y murmuran-¿Quien podrá ser?-. Para la sorpresa de ellos una mujer alta con un buen físico entro acompañada de una niña pequeña que tenia una mueca.

-¡Que linda señorita! ¿¡Quieres jugar con nosotros!?-Murmuro lascivamente uno de los ladrones. Law que estaba utilizando el cuerpo de la mujer alta, finjio una risita tímida y respondió-Por supuesto que "me gustaría jugar" pero te lo advierto a mi me gusta "otros tipos de juegos"-Los ladrones maravillados que la mujer haya aceptado sin ninguna queja su comentario lascivo, la invitaron a sentarse con ellos. "Maria" le indico a su "hermana" que se pusiera en un rincón y le murmuro oscuramente-Su voz es molesta...-Y el otro asintió con la cabeza.

Maria luego camino hacia ellos y susurro-¡A por cierto!..¡A mi me gusta torturar y luego matar!-Y los hombres chillaron al ver unas alas grotescas que aparecieron en la espalda de la mujer. Mientras tanto Vanitas que estaba indiferente ante todo porque sabia qué Law no tenia permitido matar solo se sentó y empezó a cantar:

Hoy quisiera contarles la historia de un reno  
>al que nadie quería por ser tan feo<br>ni siquiera el mismo imaginó  
>lo que un día le pasó<p>

Era Rodolfo un reno, que tenia la nariz  
>roja como la grana y de un brillo singular<br>todos sus compañeros se reían sin parar  
>y nuestro buen amigo, no paraba de llorar<p>

-¡Ya termine de sacar la basura!-Exclamo Law sombriamente al ver los sacos Navideños que había hecho. Vanitas solo rodó los ojos y murmuro-Celebrar la Navidad nunca a sido tan raro como ahora-

* * *

><p>Jajajajaa Las cosas se complican, ¿el espíritu de las navidades futuras podrá encontrar una victima? y vaya quien diria que es un lolicon y el espiritu de las navidades presente una fujoshi xD.<p>

Dede: Ahora entiendo por qué Alfa no le gusta encontrarse con esos espíritus...bueno excepto con el espíritu de las navidades presente-Se estremece-

Yo: Yo no puedo creer que ese espíritu quiera hacer un paring con el ciego y el psicopata xDD

Pd: ¡Qué crueldad más grande le hicieron a Testudo! ¡Y la bomba...! (que fue un regalo de Nulla) xD

Pdd: El espiritu de las Navidades presente es una pervertida...osea solo arreglaban el trineo...

Pddd: ¿Alguien se espero ese humor de Buuta cuando lo interrumpen en sus trabajos XD?

Pdddd: Law esta loco, decir: Quisiera ser...La bala que atraviesa tus pensamiento xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Cuando te dan un regalo de navidad vacio!**

**Resumen: ** Todos tienen diferentes formas de celebrar la Navidad, algunos le gusta celebrarlo en familia y otros simplemente hacen caos por doquier en esa fecha. Por eso mismo los espiritus de las navidades fueron hablar con el culpable pero este hace una apuesta con el espiritu de la navidades futuras-¡Yo soy más aterrador que tu...Estupido fantasma!- Oneshot de Navidad.

**Capitulo:**

**¡Cuidado con los regalos de Navidad!**

* * *

><p>El inexistente con un problema de doble personalidad estaba manejando un trineo y este estaba siendo impulsado por un hombre gordo todo lastimado que estaba vestido de reno y tenia un bozal en la boca, mientras tanto al lado de él estaba su otro "yo" aterrorizado de forma tan demente de convertir un trineo en uno de sus "juegos" más de tortura para Silly-¡Vanitas te dije que vieras los regalos!-Exclamo Law y le pego a "Llys" con una cadenas que simulaba ser un látigo-Eh...¿donde están esos regalos?-Pregunto Vanitas sin poder ubicarse bien, el toco algo que parecía una caja y luego parpadeo un poco-Oye Law ¿qué significa cuando esta caja esta sonando?-Law confundido tomo la caja que tenia Vanitas y la movió con brutalidad-Oh...¡PUTO FANTASMA NO TE SALVARAS DE ESTA!-<p>

-KABOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM-

Una explosión de gran magnitud se sintió por todas las partes de esta dimensión y se podía ver como trozos de madera salían volando de la explosión. Law que no había alcanzado teletransportarse por culpa de Vanitas que lo agarro fuertemente, estaba con toda su ropa hecha trizas y el otro también y lo peor de todo que quedaron con sus "plumas" paradas. El espiritu de las navidades futuras que estaba escondido viendo todo se rio un poco y hizo aparecer una lista junto con un lápiz-Solo me faltan dos más y estamos en empate-Murmuro para si mismo y se fue de este lugar. Vanitas estaba escuchando todas las groserías del pájaro hacia el espíritu-Law...¡Law!-Escúchame, el nombrado volteo a verlo y murmuro-Cuando acabe esto voy a jugar con él-Vanitas suspiro exasperado y dijo-Oye no podemos desviarnos de nuestro objetivo, si el gana, tu quedaras mal y yo tendré que usar un jodido tutu y ¡Nosotros no queremos eso!-Law se shockeo un poco, quien lo diría, Vanitas podía demostrar ser igual de seria cuando Law hacia sus trabajos antiguamente-Tienes razón, no hay que desviarse del objetivo...Podríamos intentar hacer la Unidad Central-Dijo Law sonriendo y el otro se estremeció-¡No! ...-Law rodo los ojos y dijo-Es por un rato y eso no va significar que nos hemos aceptado, solo significa que por ahora tenemos una meta en común-Uh...Si tu lo dices...-Susurro el otro mientras que sus ojos brillaban de tonalidad azul y el ojo derecho de Law también-Solo espero que no nos de dolor de cabeza y actuemos más raro de lo que ya "soy"-Dijo Vanitas y el otro solo sonrió y le indico a unas fallas que estaban observando con curiosidad a los dos que por favor llevaran a "Llys" a su salón de "juegos"

-¿Estas listo?-Pregunto Law mientras que en su mano aparecía una cadena con un engranaje azul, muy parecido a ese azul que había en las profundidades del vació-Sí...-Dijo Vanitas decidido, el no utilizaría un tutu y no dejaría que ese lolicon lo atormentara.

-¡Unidad Gezest Activada...Activando.. 8..Unidad Central/Unidad Vació Activada...Activando Unidad Central 13 21 34 51-

Un brillo de color azul mezclado con varias cadenas se pudo observar.

-No dejare qué ese existente me gane-Dijo un extraño con frialdad absoluta y tenia un brillo totalmente escalofriante en sus ojos. El de su mano izquierda creo unos cristales y sonrió un poco-Éter esta aquí, no me equivoco ese es uno de los hijos de Éter..¿Quien era Éter? Oh bueno no importa-.

* * *

><p>Era rodolfo un reno que tenia la nariz,<p>

roja como un tomate y de un brillo singular

Todos sus compañeros se reían sin parar,

y nuestro buen amigo no paraba de llorar

pero navidad llego santa claus bajo

y a rodolfo lo eligió, por su singular nariz.

Los tres alborotadores estaban en la sala de emergencia, Nahliel estaba vestido de Santa Claus mientras que cantaba obligado esta canción con "Rodolfo" que era Leo disfrazado de reno mientras que la rena lo miraba con ojos lujuriosos y el narcisista estaba todo feliz siendo un duende que decía; I´m King. Los tres estaban siendo gravados por Louis que estaba subiendo el video por Internet y mientras tanto Estela estaba amenazándolos con un fusil para que cantaran con caras felices y se esforzaran en cantar la letra de la canción bien-¡Esto es solo el comienzo de su castigo! ¡Si no fueran por ustedes yo...-Empezó a sollozar un poco y su hermano la abrazo para consolarla-Ya...ya...Estela, si igual te gusto ver ese espíritu sin su manto aterrador y su hoz-La princesa golpeo a príncipe y luego le dio una patada en sus "tesoros"-¡Mentira! ¡ERA HORRIBLE!-Chillo ella y todos miraron a Estela con una gotita en la cien, la pobre no volvería a ver las cosas de la misma manera.

Louis se rió al ver que Elliot se tropezo con sus zapatos de duendes y luego escucho como Leo decía-¡Yo no me voy a casar contigo!-A la reno que le estaba tratando de dar un beso. Él no sabia lo que le había pasado a todos ellos o el porque Estela estaba tan furiosa pero le daba risa esta situación. Telyn que le estaba apludiendo a los bailarines exclamo-¡Vamos Nahliel y Leo, muevan las caderas como Elliot!-Los dos miraron al narcisista que estaba disfrutando de todo esto-Tsk..Creo que alguien se le safo un tornillo con el asunto de la Navidad-Murmuro Nahliel y Leo contesto-Tal vez el golpe del trineo le afecto la cabeza-

Alexander estaba con otra cámara mientras que murmuraba-Esto sirve como material de chantaje-Y Jin solo rodo los ojos, sus compañeros de torneo eran unos raros la mayoria de las veces. Rebeca estaba haciendo una mueca al ver como Elliot se quito la polera y bailo con más emoción que antes-¿Es normal que se comporte asi?-Pregunto ella y Alexander contesto sin preocuparse por la salud mental del Rey-Ehhh creo que si, según lo qué me dijo él antes de hacer ese árbol de navidad-Apunto el árbol de los trofeos cristalizados de los smasher-Qué amaba la navidad-Rebeca solo murmuro un "Oh" y luego camino hacia la puerta que daba hacia la salida-¿Rebeca hacia donde vas?-Pregunto Telyn y la otra sin ocultar una mueca de disgusto total al ver la escena de LeoxRena y el duende narcisista con el Santa mitad ángel que había sacado su espada-Voy a buscar algo para comer-Dijo ella y Telyn la siguió-Te voy acompañar, yo también me estoy "traumando" por el baile-Murmuro ella.

* * *

><p>El espíritu de la navidad futura había vuelto hacia donde estaba la mansión en donde encontró ese científico desquiciado que le había disparado. Ahora el buscaba unas victimas nuevas y vio a dos jovencitas que salieron hacia el jardín gigante de la Mansión-¡Este es mi "hora" de suerte!-Murmuro emocionado y iba hacerle una broma pero unos cristales aparecieron y luego vio alguien que apareció al frente de él-¿Quien eres tu?-Pregunto el espíritu sin sentirse amenazada por esta presencia rara. Un joven que utilizaba una especie de gabardina de plumas de color negro y con millones de ojos estaba mirando con una expresión muerta al espíritu, este joven llevaba puesto una especie de pantalón roto porque sus pierna derecha estaba unida desde la rodilla y el pie por una cadena y su pierna izquierda tenia como rodilla un engranaje con un cristal, el brazo izquierdo de este joven era un cristal también y salían plumas de color entre negra y blancas, y en el otro brazo tenia plumas totalmente blancas-¿Quien soy yo? No lo se...-Respondió el extraño acercándose cada vez más al espíritu y mostró unas alas negras y blancas que tenían en sus puntas unos engranajes-Pero lo qué si se es que no voy a dejar que ganes esta "guerra" existente-<p>

El espíritu movió su hoz para cortar a esta "cosa extraña" pero este desapareció instantáneamente sin hacer ningun portal o algo parecido y luego apareció atrás del espíritu-Sie sollten jemand mit so einer gefährlichen Waffe nicht angreifen , ist unhöflich-Dice lentamente este extraño y su brazo con sus ojos azules empezaron a brillar junto con los cristales que estaban cerca de él.

* * *

><p>-¡Esta brillando mi árbol de navidad!-Exclamo Elliot feliz al ver este milagro navideño-¿Pero como mierda esta brillando?-Pregunto Nahliel muy confundido y todos se acercaron a este árbol improvisado. Louis dejo de navegar en internet y cambio su dispositivo a un modo de búsqueda en donde podía ver los tipos de energia que estaban en la habitación pero este se volvió loco y se hecho a perder-¡Mi dispositivo!-Chillo Louis casi llorando y Ludwas que se acerco comento-Es como si fuera una especie de brillo nostálgico, me recuerda cuando celebraba la Navidad en mi dimensión-Murmuro Ludwas y todos le sonrieron, era verdad, este brillo era hermoso.<p>

-¡VAMOS USTEDES TRES MIERDAS! ¡AUN NO TERMINAN DE CANTAR LA CANCIÓN!-Grito Estela furiosa y tanto como Leo que estaba siendo abusado por un reno, Nahliel que miraba por todas partes asegurándose que su mamá realmente no estuviera aquí para sacarle fotos con su traje de Santa y el narcisista duende que miraba con admiración total este árbol empezaron a cantar y a bailar;

tirando del trineo fue rodolfo sensación,

y desde aquel momento toda burla se acabo.

Era rodolfo un reno que tenia la nariz,

roja como un tomate y de un brillo singular

* * *

><p>El espiritu de las Navidades futuras estaba en graves problemas, este monstruo evadía con elegancia y mucha facilidad sus ataques y para peor pareciera que este nunca se cansaba-¡Maldito monstruo!-Grito él y este "joven" murmuro algo ilegible y los cristales que estaban cerca de él comenzaron a cambiar de forma, estos se convirtieron en varias espadas y lanzas-Te mostrare existente, lo peligroso que pueden ser los juegos de niños-Dijo fríamente y las espadas junto con las lanzas salieron disparadas hacia el espíritu y este fue obligado a retroceder. Para la sorpresa de las dos jóvenes de allí vieron una cosa fea y otra cosa que no era tan fea-Se parece-murmuro Rebeca apuntando al que tenia alas-No...no puede ser el ciego estúpido...¡Es imposible!-Exclamo Telyn arrogante y luego observo que la cosa con alas la miro algo molesto-Oye eso no esta mirando-Dijo la arquera y Rebeca convirtió su collar en un arco de elemento fuego. El espíritu de la Navidad futura aprovecho ese momento de escapar y el extraño murmuro-Cobarde...eres un maldito cobarde...-<p>

Luego este decendio con gracia al suelo y se acerco a las dos jóvenes-Lo siento por todos los problemas que les ocasione con este espíritu-Dijo este con un tono algo extraño, casi era suave pero a la vez muy sabio-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto Rebeca observando de pie a cabeza al extraño y estremeciéndose un poco por esos ojos azules y los ojos que tenia en su gabardina-No tengo respuesta para esa pregunta pero cuando la tenga, te lo diré-Respondió este muy cortés y Telyn estaba con la boca abierta-¡Dios mio! ¡Este es el fin! ¡Por fin conozco a un tipo que sea...mejor dicho que no sea un estúpido como todos los que he conocido hasta ahora!-Grito ella en shock y el extraño rió un poco-Espero que les guste este regalo-Dice el haciendo aparecer una caja de navidad-Abrenlo cuando estén adentro de la mansión por favor-Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y vieron como el otro desapareció como si nada del lugar.

-Era muy guapo ¿no crees?-Pregunto Telyn con una mirada picarona al ver que Rebeca no dejaba de observar el lugar en donde estaba anteriormente este extraño-Nah...no creo que pueda ser posible-Dijo Rebeca y se dirigió adentro de la mansión con el paquete.

Cuando llegaron adentro en donde estaban todos viendo como dejaba de brillar el árbol de navidad, ellas abrieron la caja con mucha emoción pero luego padelecieron completamente al ver su contenido-Creo que me equivoque sobre el...-Murmuro Telyn y Rebeca solo cambio su arco a un escudo sin decir ninguna palabra más.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

><p>-¡Agh! ¡Me duele la cabeza!-Se quejo Law que estaba acostado en el suelo en donde se encontraba los otros espíritus de las navidades. Vanitas estaba igual que Law y solo murmuraba-¿Recuerdas que hicimos?-Law solo miro indiferente y luego contesto-Nada de nada...Creo que peleamos con el fantasma o algo así-<p>

-Todos ustedes, incluyendo al espíritu de las Navidades futuras perdieron-Dijo el espíritu de las Navidades pasadas y hizo una mueca cuando vio que el espíritu de las navidades presentes estaba dibujando un duojinshi de LawxVanitas y luego murmuraba-Quiero que se den un beso, si definitivamente debe haber un beso-

-¡Todo es tu culpa!-Se quejo Vanitas y luego se agarro la cabeza-¡Si no hubiéramos hecho eso!-

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Era un gran plan!-Grito furioso Law y también se quejo del dolor de cabeza-¡Para peor perdimos! ¡Mejor dicho perdí!-

-¿Por qué perdí yo también?-Pregunto molesto el espíritu y el otro espíritu que era el más viejo de todos respondió-Tu junto con Law fueron descalificado por romper una regla-Law en shock contesto furioso-¿Cual regla? ¡Todo lo que hacia estaba permitido!-El espíritu de las navidades pasada rodó los ojos con molestia y luego respondió-Algo extraño se presento algunos momentos y peleo con el espíritu de las navidades futuras y eso no esta permitido en el desafió-Law iba a protestar y Vanitas que escuchaba todo también pero el espíritu los detuvo-Esa cosa era un inexistente y creemos que eran ustedes dos-Dijo tajantemente.

Law murmuro-A la mierda con todo-Y Vanitas sollozo un poco-Todo nuestros esfuerzos sirvieron de nada-Murmuro entre hipos y llantos.

-Bueno como no hubo ganadores, yo misma le impondré el castigo-Dijo el espíritu de las navidades presente mirando con malicia a los tres.-Ahh...Lo siento tengo que ver mi teleserie mexicana favorita-Dijo Law y trato de huir pero su cuerpo no le soportaba su peso, Vanitas que también estaba tratando de huir choco con un árbol de navidad y este se le cayo encima-¡Mierda!-Pensaron los dos y el espíritu de las navidades futuras suspiro.

-Tres horas después-

Law estaba con un vestido de Navidad color rojo y unos diseños de estrellas en el. El pájaro estaba furioso y tenia un micrófono en sus manos-¡Me voy a vengar!-Grito furioso y vio como una multitud de duendes estaban en un escenario pequeño. Vanitas que estaba con un vestido verde que tenia unos diseños de renos y ángeles murmuro-Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi-El espíritu de las navidades futuras estaba con un traje de reno y sostenía una guitarra-¡Vamos ustedes dos! ¡Tienen que mostrar una sonrisa y estas juntitos como los personajes que salen en este póster!-Grito el espíritu de las navidades presentes y mostraba un poster de junjou romantic-¡Andate a la mierda maldita fujoshi salida del closet!-Grito Law pero el espíritu mostró un documento y el otro suspiro-Oye ¿como es la pose?-Pregunto Vanitas confundido al sentir como la corrupción de Law estaba en niveles críticos (mucho más que antes)-Tienes suerte de ser ciego-murmuro Law y hizo esa pose y le indico a Vanitas como debería ponerse. El espíritu de las navidades presente chillo como toda una fangirl y le indico al espíritu de las navidades futuras que empezara con los acorde de la canción y los dos inexistente empezaron a cantar;

En el duodécimo día de Navidad, mi verdadero amor me las enviaron.

Doce tambores Drummin, Once gaiteros de tuberías,

Diez señores a-salto, Nueve mujeres bailando,

Ocho doncellas a un ordeño, Siete a un aumento de

Seis gansos a-por el que se , Cinco anillos de oro,

Cuatro aves llamadas , Tres gallinas francesas,

Dos tórtolas, Y una perdiz en un peral,

Perdiz en un peral

Perdiz en un peral.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Los duendes o mejor dicho las ¿duendas? eran todas una fujoshi salidas del closet como el espíritu de las navidades presente-¡Tengo que enviarle las fotos a la Diosa del Yaoi!. Law estaba mirando con esa indiferencia que tanto lo caracterizaba y Vanitas estaba temblando de miedo al sentir esa energía rara y perturbadora en todo el lugar.

-Esta es la navidad más rara que he visto-Pensó el espíritu de las navidades pasadas.

-¡Ahora les falta cantar 99 villancicos!-

-¡Por qué a mi!-Pensaron Vanitas y Law mientras que el espíritu de las navidades futuras maldecía al otro espíritu.

* * *

><p>En ese dia Law y Vanitas aprendió la valiosa lección de no apostar en la época de Navidad o sino al igual que el Grinch todo les va salir mal. Mientras tanto el espíritu de las Navidades futuras aprendió a bañarse con la cortina cerrada y mantenerse alejado de los científicos que saben utilizar fusiles.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

**Omake:**

**Cuidado con las fotos Navideñas, esas son las peores**

Lady Palutena estaba viendo unas fotos que tenia en su mueble, ella murmuraba-Era tan lindo con su apariencia infantil, es una pena que tuvimos que darle un cuerpo más adulto-Pit que estaba haciendo una mueca por la expresiones que hacia la diosa de la luz pregunto-¿Lady Palutena estas viendo las fotos mías otra vez?-La diosa se negó con la cabeza y le mostró varias fotos navideñas de un niño de doce años con una túnica pequeña de color blanca y tenia ojos celeste opaco y llevaba una nariz roja de mentira y unas cornamentas de reno-¡Esteeee pequeñín era tan lindisimo!-Chillo ella como toda una fangirl-Me hubiera gustado sacarte fotos a ti junto con él cuando "eran niños"-Pit padelecio, aun se acuerda de esa época que la diosa de la luz le sacaba foto cada cinco minutos y si hubiera estado con ese niño... iba a ser mil veces peor.

En el congreso se encontraba Law estornudando varias veces-Siento como si alguien esta hablando de mi..Tsk...-Dijo enojado mientras que rasgaba con rabia el vestido de navidad.

* * *

><p>Vaya Navidad de locos que tuvieron todos y la maldición del Grinch también afecto a Law xDDD<p>

Bueno ahora con las Pd:

Pd1: ¡Que tengan una feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo! (Dede: Aun no es Navidad Noby) (Yo: ¡Callate!)

Pd2: Que miedo, Vanitas y Law estuvieron deacuerdo en algo xDDD...Y ese "extraño"...Lol

Pd3: ¿Quien le gusto el castigo de Estela hacia esos tres? A mi me gusto y Leo se va tener que casar con el reno si o si xD

Pd4: ¡Espíritu de las navidades presente es toda una loquita! ¡Ella gano al final!

Pd5: Lady Palutena parece que es muyyy maternal o shotacon xD...

Pd6: Law esta furioso, tengan cuidado chaan chaaaaan

Pd7: Lo que dice el extraño es; No deberías atacar a alguien con un arma tan peligrosa, es grosero.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando te dan regalos de navidad vacios**

**Resumen: **Esos cinco años que el Observador desaparecio, buscaba una respuesta, pero esa respuesta para poner fin a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero Crazy Hand lo detuvo

**Capitulo:**

**La Navidad tiene tanto magia y secretos**

* * *

><p>El que nunca tuvo que haber creado una mente separa de los demás Observadores, estaba sintiendo algo extraño, era un sentimiento que le desgarraba el pecho y le hacían actuar de manera extraña. Él sin más preámbulos corrió hacia la torre que tenia un reloj de engranaje de más de diez metro de largo, esta torre era conocida por ser una de las atracciones turísticas más hermosa que había en esta dimensión llamada NuYex. Este cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía mucho pero no era tan solo dolor físico...era dolor emocional-¡Detente!-Exclamo una voz casi autoritaria que hizo estremecerse, los demás Observadores estaban siguiéndolo para detenerlo-Unidad Central llamando Unidad Vacio-Un conjunto de voces sonaron por todo lugar pero el traidor los ignoro, y corrió hacia la torre. No le importaba si iba a convertirse en el malo de la historia, solo queria encontrar la respuesta. Varias cadenas aparecieron por todo el lugar, haciendo que la ciudad pareciera un nido de "cadenas" en vez de telarañas. El traidor convoco sus propias cadenas y golpeo todo lo que se le venia encima, estaba confundido, no sabia que le pasaba y ese dolor en el pecho ¿qué era?.<p>

Cuarenta y nueve personas con algunas de pelo blanco aparecieron al frente del traidor, para los Observadores que mantenían mucho un mismo cuerpo era normal que este perdiera la tonalidad de su cabello. Solo tal vez si ganaba esto, el iba a encontrar la respuesta que tanto lo carcomía pero los demás Observadores descubrieron que en su sistema había un error y por eso lo obligaron a hacer más misiones despiadadas y crueles para que el error desapareciera pero no desaparecía, esa mente que tenia era el error. Sin que la fuerza de gravedad le afectara el traidor corrió entre los edificios y dio una serie de salto para luego con una cadena golpear a uno de los Observadores que estaba utilizando el cuerpo de una mujer, los demás hicieron el protocolo de defensa que consistía crear en un escudo en conjunto para luego juntar sus cadenas y crear un pájaro que atrapara al enemigo.

¿Por qué le dolia tanto el pecho? ¿Por qué su sistema no había recuperado? ¿Por qué peleaba para no perder el eso que llaman recuerdos? ¿Por qué habia utilizado un protocolo para ocultar a ese cientifico?. Tantas preguntas tenia él pero sabia que no había ninguna respuesta lógica. Los Observadores manipularon el espacio y tiempo del escenario de batalla para luego con sus verdaderas formas correr como arañas de gran tamaño hacia el traidor. Él traidor miro hacia el cielo oscurecido y tuvo una idea, teletransportarse al plano de los inexistente. Los demás alcanzaron agarrarlo con unas cadenas pero el traidor con un rugido distorsionado convoco una lanza y corto las cadenas y se teletransporto al plano de los inexistente.

En este plano se puede ver a los existentes también, lo único que cambiaba era que se podían ver unos extraños cristales saliendo del suelo y el único color que predominaba era el azul y su única parte que cambiaba así decirlo era las profundidades del vacío. El traidor sabia que el salón blanco estaba en este plano, pero no comprendía algo. Por qué ahora se sentía tan mal en estar aquí...¿era otro error más que tenia?. Él guiándose por su instinto camino por todo el plano, escuchaba las fallas de menor energía que se movían con cuidado y cautelosas. Había una parte que los Observadores tenían prohibido en ir, las profundidades del vació. El traidor quedándose sin más opciones, decidió ir a las profundidades del vacío, tal vez allí encontraría la respuesta pero cuando llego a ese lugar sintió algo más extraño que lo anterior.

-¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas? Recuerdas "Law"-Una voz de un hombre se escucho y luego seguido con la voz de una mujer-Law..tu no deberías...¿por qué? ¿por qué?-La otra voz estaba sollozando. El traidor se agacho un poco y saco dos cadenas desde sus manos-GRRRR-Gruño al buscar quien había dicho eso pero no había nadie allí, parecía que esas voces provenían de su cabeza ¿o era un recuerdo?-Yo antes queria tener poder pero cuando estuve contigo aprendí que el poder no vale de nada, te debería agradecer eso Law-La voz del hombre dijo y el traidor se agarro la cabeza y dio un alarido de entre dolor y enojo. Sintiendo otra vez ese dolor en el pecho se teletransporto de las profundidades del vacio y llego a un lugar extraño, en donde estaba rodeado de regalos de Navidad de gran tamaño y todos los edificios estaban adornados por la nieve y luces navideñas. Ahora estaba sintiendo algo que una vez ese existente dijo que se llamaba miedo, si por supuesto, tenia miedo pero de ¿qué?.

-¡Law! ¡No seas así! Acuérdate que todos somos amigos ¿no?. Entonces tu no deberías mentirnos a nosotros...-Otra vez una de las voces sonó en la cabeza del Observador traidor, este se agacho y dio un grito que asusto a todas las personas que habían alli. Algo extraño salían de sus ojos, no comprendía que le estaba sucediendo o por qué esas voces lo llamaban Law. No queria que esto siguiera. Él se empezo a rascar el cuello con brutalidad, podía sentir la sangre de este cuerpo mezclándose con los copos de nieve-Tal vez...solo...tal vez...si ...pudiera...terminar...esto-Dijo entre cortado y sus ojos brillaron en tono azul.

Intento con todo, espada, lanzas, tirándose de los edificios...con varias forma de eliminarse a si mismo, extrañamente trato de comerse como una falla más en su verdadera forma pero esta se regeneraba como si nada. Le molestaba esto, no comprendía nada. Los otros Observadores cuando atraparon al traidor lo castigaron, le impusieron unas cadenas en donde su poderes iban a ser recortados y tendria que pelear con las fallas más poderosas que traten de traspasar los planos. Esto para el traidor no le importaba, peleo, peleo, mato, mato. Cuando los otros creyeron que su sistema volvió a la normalidad, lo dejaron tranquilo.

Hasta qué, por este del destino. El Observador fue a la dimensión Smasher para hacer una de sus misiones de rutina, pero también para buscar la manera de suicidarse. El sabia que aqui estaba Master Hand, que no se consideraba como un dios, sino como un guardián para esta dimensión y su hermano Crazy Hand junto con Core eran nacidos del mismos Master Hand para separar sus poderes-No-Susurro él, algo dentro de el se retorcía a nombras esos nombres, era como decirlo ¿enojo? ¿tristeza? ¿odio?. No lo sabia.

El Observador tuvo una idea sanguinaria, si utilizaba esa fabrica de energía que habia en este lugar y si trataba de destruir las profundidades del vacio que esa era todo "el sistema" de los Observadores y de las fallas...¿el morira?. Aprovechando el día de Navidad en donde la corrupción bajaba de intensidad y los diferentes tipo de energia tanto positiva y negativa no se podía sentir con claridad, el observador fue a la fabrica para comenzar este plan. Estaba desesperado, no quería sentir esto, le dolia, esas voces le dolia, todo le dolía. Estaba al borde de la locura y desesperación.

Crazy Hand por casualidad fue a la fabrica de energía a petición de su hermano, el no quería porque le aburría ese lugar tan oscuro y tenebroso. El flotando con pereza se adentro a la fabrica sub terranea, este lugar estaba lleno de cables que se dirigían a una sola dirección-¿Hay alguien aqui?-Pregunto Crazy Hand confundido, por un momento creyó que había escuchado algo. El Observador dio un chillido distorsionado, esas voces seguían molestándolo, el no era Law, el era el ¿no?.

-¡Law detente! ¡Detente!...Por favor...Por Favor-

-Si sigues mintiéndote a ti mismo, te vas a hundir en un pozo de desesperación. Tonto-

-Jajajaja..Chicos son muy graciosos-

**-CALLENSE-**

Un grito reverbero en toda la fabrica y hizo a Crazy Hand ponerse en alerta, el floto hacia donde provenía el grito y se sorprendió al ver un Observador retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor absoluto-¿Como?-Pregunto Crazy Hand shockeado, los fragmentos de Law no podían sentir ni pensar porque esto los iba a ser inmune contra la corrupción pero este fragmento estaba gimiendo y llorando a la vez-¡Protocolo 08!-Grito el fragmento furioso y cadenas rojas con puaz aparecieron y atacaron a Crazy Hand junto con las maquina. La mano loca floto hacia una esquina y tiro unas esferas de energia que explotaron y crearon humo, el creyo que con esto iba a confundir al Observador pero para el impacto de él no funciono porque el fragmento con un gruñido distorsionado y ocupando su cuerpo "fisico" como escudo se salvo del ataque. El Observador creo varios portales y de estos salían cadenas de gran tamaño-Tengo que detenerlo o va destruir la fabrica-Pensó rápidamente Crazy Hand y hizo una locura-Law...No creas que me vas a ganar en el juego de cartas otra vez-Dijo Crazy Hand ocultando su voz temblorosa, el junto con el pájaro eran buenos amigos antes de todo, siempre se juntaban a escondidas para jugar a las cartas o hacer algo divertido.

-¿A si? ¡Tu sabes que yo soy el Rey del Poker!-Exclamo el fragmento pero luego se horrorizo completamente, ¿por qué había respondido así? ¿Era todo de los incontable errores que tenia?-No..no...no...-Susurro el y hizo desaparecer todas sus cadenas y quedo temblando ante la mano-¿Quien soy?-Pregunto de manera lastimera y Crazy Hand floto hacia él y lo observo un poco más. A el nunca le gusto lo que le hicieron a Law de enfragmentarlo para luego volverlo a utilizar-¡Protocolo 3!-Grito distorcionadamente el Observador y varias cadenas aparecieron en sus brazos y espalda para ayudarlo impulsarse hacia el techo y luego invoco más cadenas que formaron un puño para golpear a Crazy Hand pero la mano ataco con fuerza brutal el puño de cadenas y lo desarmo en mil pedazos y luego agarro al Observador para dejarlo inmovilizado-Si estas enojado, dilo, si estas triste, llora, si estas confundido, pregunta... pero no dejes que la corrupción te controle-Grito Crazy Hand y vio como el Observador le agarro su dedo que estaba aplastandolo y empezó a rasguñarlo-¡Ay! Eso duele-Dijo algo burlesco Crazy Hand y luego pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo-Error...Error...-La mano se fijo que los ojos del Observador era totalmente opacos y no respondían a ningún estimulo-_Debe ser por lo que me dijo mi hermano cuando fue a ver a todos los fragmentos-_Pensó al recordar que Master Hand le explico que cada uno de los fragmentos tenían defectos que se le notaban cuando estos utilizaban un cadáver por ejemplo un Observador cuando estaba en un "cuerpo físico" podía faltarle el brazo, piernas, o incluso tener heridas en el rostro, todo esto se debe por las torturas que había sufrido Law de un desconocido-Ni siquiera pudimos descubrir quien fue el que hizo todo eso-Murmuro Crazy Hand y vio como el Observador trataba de decir algo.

-Por qué...-Susurro el Observador y el otro quedo sorprendido, los fragmento solo sabían decir los protocolos y hablar entre ellos como si fueran una especie de computadora-Duele...Debe ser un error...Error...Por qué...Duele pensar...Por qué s...Duele..¿Por qué no lo elimine? ...Duele...Error-Dijo el Observador y se retorció un poco. Crazy Hand lo soltó porque sentía que el no era una amenaza, solo estaba confundido-Eso no es un error-Explico la mano suavemente y con el dedo pulgar golpeo despacio la cabeza del Observador-Lo que te pasa no es un error..solo estas sintiendo emociones-Dijo la mano y vio una expresión que nunca se imagino ver, ni en sus locos sueños de un fragmentos; confusión-Nosotros los existentes, tenemos esas emociones y ustedes los inexistentes también_-_Susurro un poco en la ultima parte, porque aun se acordaba de la época que todos decían que Law era un inexistente y por ende una criatura sin la capacidad de pensar por si mismo o sentir pero todos estaban equivocados. Crazy Hand sabia que Law sentia y pensaba y no imitaba las acciones de los demás como creian todos. Él Obervador camino unos cuantos pasos y choco con una de las murallas, recordaba vagamente una persona que le hablaba de su dimension y que le explicaba cosas llamadas "constelaciones", "animales"-B..r...u...no-Susurro el y se agarro el cuello, debe ser un error, no había otra explicación pero si ¿no lo fuera? entonces que era-¿Bruno? Es tu amigo-Dijo Crazy Hand y el otro no le respondió nada.

El Observador recordó algo, amigo era esa palabra que decían los existentes que tenían una especie de lazo. Él no podía considerar a un existente como "amigo" ¡Estaba contra de las leyes! o tal vez ese error que la mano llamo emociones...-No lo se-Respondió fríamente y Crazy Hand dio una risa alocada y luego con mucha sinceridad dice-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ese tal Bruno si te considera un amigo?-El Observador camino unos cuantos pasos para dirigirse a la salida de la fabrica-Denegado-Respondió pero luego con voz algo temblorosa dice-Da miedo...da mucho miedo...puedo...eliminarlo...da miedo...-Crazy Hando suspiro y luego moviendo uno de sus dedos dice-Mira te mostrare algo y luego tu vas a decidir que hacer...¿ok?-El inexistente no sabia que hacer ¿decidir?-Aceptado-Respondió dudoso y la mano lo teletransporto a un lugar en donde estaba lleno de energía positiva. Era la plaza de la ciudad Smasher en donde estaba todas las personas reunidas en un árbol grande de Navidad. Crazy Hand que teletransporto al Observador en una azotea cercana a la plaza le dijo-En época de Navidad, no importa si eres malo o bueno...Tu siempre vas a estar con las personas qué más atesoras-Eso es lo que creia fervientemete Crazy Hand, no le importaba si esos dioses se burlaba de su falta de lógica, el sabia que tenia la razón-Si tu estas sintiendo esas emociones, quiere decir qué no eres tan diferente a nosotros y por ende esta en tu derecho elegir lo que quieras hacer, aunque sea bueno o malo-Dijo Crazy Hand-¿Quieres saber si ese Bruno es tu amigo? ¿o vas hacer lo que estabas haciendo en esa fabrica?-

En toda la ciudad comenzó a nevar y un copo de nieve la cayo al Observador en la cabeza-Jajajaja...Creo que eso es señal de algo ¿no crees?-Dijo Crazy Hand y el Observador hizo algo que a la mano le dio gusto, sonrió un poco-Entonces tomaste tu decisión-Dijo la mano y el Observador murmuro-Sí-Cazy Hand empujo un poco al Observador y le exclamo-Bueno pero ahora tu tienes que ir hacia la plaza y sentarte en un banco un poco, no debes dejar que esos sentimientos negativos que puedas sentir te afecten ..¿Okey?-El otro parpadeo varias veces y sintió como Crazy Hando lo empujo a un portal y cayo al suelo como costal de papás.

Mewtwo que había visto todo y siguió a esos dos, apareció al frente de Crazy Hand sorprendiéndolo-¡Woah Metwo hace tiempo que no te veia! Desde que saliste del Torneo Smash Bros Meele-El Pokemon no respondio a eso, pero dijo con voz algo seria-Crazy Hand deberías avisarle a todos los dioses sobre lo que le esta pasando a ese fragmento..puede que en un futuro lejano ocurra algo malo-Advirtio el Pokemon pero la mano lo ignoro y dijo-Ese "fragmento" creo que es muy especial..Aparte si pasa algo malo, bueno yo planeare algo-Mewtwo se golpeo un poco con la palma de su mano en su cabeza y murmuro algo molesto-Eres un despreocupado-

-Mewtwo por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre él..¿ya?-Dice Crazy algo serio y el Pokemon respondió-Esta bien-Y miro al fragmento que hizo al igual que un niño pequeño lo que le dijo Crazy Hand, sentarse en un banco-El Pokemon solo rodó los ojos-Tal vez ese fragmento sea como una segunda personalidad que sufrió Law al ser fragmentado ¿te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser eso?-Trato de razonar con Crazy Hand pero la mano se rió a carcajadas y luego con burla absoluta dice-No creo que sea tan peligroso como los pedos de Wario-

-No se puede razonar contigo-Dijo Mewtwo y vio indiferente al fragmento-Bueno guardare el secreto por el único motivo que estoy intrigado pero si pasa algo malo, no dudare en atacarlo-Dice y Crazy Hand con felicidad absoluta golpea con uno de sus dedos al Pokemon y responde-¡Gracias gato mutante!-

-Crazy...él se enredo con las luces Navideñas y esta apunto de botar el arbol-Dice con indiferencia total Mewtwo y la mano murmuro-Oh...¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLO!-Y se teletransporto hacia donde estaba el fragmento.

* * *

><p>En otras parte del Multi-Universo.<p>

Habia un reino con varios ciudadanos que miraban impactados el gran árbol de Navidad de su reino vecino. Alli salieron Estela y Gabriel de su castillo y los dos pensaron-Tanto como el padre del narcisista y el narcisista tienen una obsecion enfermiza con la Navidad-Y Estela se sonrojo a ver a Phillip junto con Lionell que llevaban varios regalos de Navidad.

En TalesWorld se estaba haciendo una gran celebracion, la emperatriz Maka habia hecho un festival en donde todas las criaturas de este mundo de fantasia disfrutaran de la Navidad como nunca antes se a disfrutado, ella estaba acompañada de Testudo su fiel amigo y guardian.

En otro mundo en donde habian demonios amenazando la vida de los humanos por cierto tiempo, alli se podia ver en un lugar totalmente desordenado por cajas de pizzas vacias que estaban en el suelo y a Nahliel junto con su padre Dante en una esquina tratando de escapar de los disparos de Lady, ella estaba enojada con esos dos por haber ensuciado mucho el lugar.

En otro lugar se podía ver como Leo estaba haciendo a ultimo minuto las compras Navideñas, el que observaba los diferentes adornos de Navidad que estaban adornando la ciudad futurista en donde estaba, vio como una television mostraba la imagen de Megaman diciendo su historia y todo.

En una casa hecha de madera que estaba cerca de un bosque se podia ver como Iker junto con su familia estaban celebrando la Navidad. Iker estaba ayudando a su madre a poner la meza y su padre mientras tanto estaba cortando la leña.

En un mundo que era mediaval se encontraba una arquera sentada en una gran mesa con varios platos de comida, Shenil y Telyn que habian sido invitadas por el rey a una fiesta Navideña, estaban platicando de cosas sin sentido y riendo.

En un mundo en donde se mezclaba tanto la magia y la tecnología, se encontraba Louis hablando con Hachiro sobre algo y mientras tanto Raphael trataba de colocar la estrella de Navidad en el arbol y Alexi se estaba riendo de algo que había dicho Matheo sobre Raphael y Shinto solo miraba.

La ciudad Smasher es el lugar principal de la dimensión Smash, también existe otras ciudad pero de menor envergadura que esta. En una de esas mini-ciudades vivía Alexander, este que estaba con un sombrero de Santa, le estaba repartiendo regalos a los niños que no tenian hogar y les decia historias sobre sus grandes idolos del torneo.

En otro mundo se encontraba Ludwas junto con sus amigos esperando la llegada de Santa Claus y por conciencia del destino, justo en esa aldea estaba viajando Iker con un gran equipo de viajes y un pequeño libro en donde ponía todo lo que le interesaba.

En una mansión que estaba totalmente adornada de luces Navideñas, se encontraba Rebeca celebrando la Navidad junto con sus padres y otros parientes.

Todos ellos celebraban, sin saber que en esta fecha la rueda del destino empezó a girar.

* * *

><p><em>-Hace varios milenios-<em>

_-Maria no deberías esforzaste tanto-Decia un hombre algo musculoso de tez morena y ojos negros, el llevaba puesto una ropa estilo antiguo-Pero esta es la primera vez que todos juntos celebramos la Navidad Walter y tengo que demostrarle a Vanitas que no soy un asco en la cocina-Dijo decidida una mujer de contextura delgada que tenia pelo castaño y ojos verdes, ella llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul y sostenía a un pequeño bebe-¿verdad Nine? Vamos a demostrarle a ese ángel que sabemos cocinar-Ella le dijo en tono muy maternal a su hijo y Walter solo suspiro._

_-Jojojojo ¡Feliz Navidad!-Exclamo Law saliendo de la nada y asustando a todos los presentes-¡No hagas eso!-Gritaron tanto Walter y Maria y se fijaron que el "ángel" tenia un saco rojo en su hombro-Miren traje muchos regalos-Exclamo el pajaro con una sonrisa y Maria pregunto-¿Donde conseguiste todo eso Vanitas?-_

_-HMmp...Es un secreto Maria sin pechonalidad-Dijo descaradamente "Vanitas" y Walter solo se alejo un poco y observo como la mujer atacaba con un sarten al pajaro._

* * *

><p>Bruno estaba arreglándose para salir a trabajar, los años para el había pasado y ya no tenia veintitrés años en donde había sucedido la tragedia del laboratorio criptón o cuando el pudo conocer a esa criatura y seguido con su desaparición al cumplirse un año desde que Vanitas y él habían estado conviviendo juntos. Ahora que tenia veintiocho años y tenia la esperanza de volver a ver al otro, no lo sabia pero él consideraba a Vanitas como si fuera un hermano o incluso más. El escucho de la radio que tenia en el comedor como las personas cantaban villancicos y no pudo en evitar hacer una mueca. No le gustaba la Navidad porque solo encontraba que era una fiesta en donde reinaba la falsedad y solo se apreciaba por los bienes materiales.<p>

-_¡Bruno no seas un viejo amargado y ven ayudarnos a ponerle la estrella al arbol de Navidad!-_El recordó las palabras de su madre adoptiva y fundadora del orfanato, todos los años en esta fecha, ella le decía lo mismo-¿Eh?-Exclamo al ver que al reflejo de uno de los espejos del baño mostraba al albino.

Fin

* * *

><p>¿Quien creyo que habia terminado el especial de Navidad ayer? xD Todo fue una vil mentira.<p>

Bueno ahora con un poco las Pd:

Pd: ¿Las voces quienes eran?

Pd2: Alguien entendio que es mucho antes de Gamer Over?

Pd3: Alguien creia que Vanitas pudo haber sido el villano o_o

Pd4: Ahora se entiende del por qué, el ciego es ciego xD

Pd5: El reino vecino de Estela...Si que son unos locos para celebrar la Navidad.

Pd6: Ese flash black... T_T.

Pd7: Tambien le hice referencia a los fic de varios; "Ustedes sabran cuales son"

Pd8:¡Ahora si que les digo Feliz Navidad!

**Proximo capitulo: ¿Star? (Después de año nuevo)**

¿Eso es la cena?-Murmuro con asco absoluto Telyn

-¡Mierda eso...!

-¡Detente!-

-Jajajaja ¿pero que te pasa Palutena? Estas asustada, aterrorizada...¿O acaso? Me odias-


End file.
